


Bound by honor

by Seven_Oomen



Series: Thoughtfulbreadpolice prompts [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Romance, canon compliant character death, carrier tony, diana is tony's biological mother, graphic birthing scene, graphic scenes of a sexual nature, graphic scenes of a violent nature, ignores infinity war, obediah is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Born from a blessing, destined for a great purpose. Tony has to navigate his way through arranged marriage, dealing with Obediah and coming to accept that he is married to a man that is nine years his junior.Based on the prompt by: ThoughtfulbreadpoliceWhat if Diana and Steve Trevor had a child through magic/blessing by the gods. That child was Tony, Diana gave him up to Howard and Maria Stark with specific instructions and information. But Howard never gave it to Tony. Years later, thanks to Thor, Tony learns who he is.“My mother wielded a shield better than you ever could, Rogers.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoughtfulBreadPolice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not in front of the kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588542) by [Seven_Oomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen). 



> If you feel inspired by this work and would like to send me fanart, podfic, fanvids, short stories, etc. of this story or any story I've ever written feel free to contact me through Tumblr.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy this story and are along for the ride with me. If you do enjoy it, leave kudos, bookmark it, comment down below or share it through the share button on Tumblr or Twitter.

__

_A long time ago, the gods blessed a union_

_And from their blessing, a child was created_

_I gave you up to protect you, but those I trusted_

_Betrayed you_

_Yet you found purpose, you found love_

_My son, I’m so proud of you_

**MAY 29 1970**

She looked down at the bundle in her arms, smiling as her son cooed up at her. Warmth coursed through her, knowing he would be loved. He would have a home, he would be safe. He didn’t deserve to be locked away on Themyscira as she had been, he didn’t deserve to be hidden from everything wonderful the world had to offer. He deserved to have a normal life, a life filled with love and warmth and everything good in this world.

Nearly everything she couldn’t give him right now. Of course, she loved him, more than life itself but he would never be safe if he stayed with her. She didn’t have any help, no friends to help raise him. And due to his human heritage, he would grow much more quickly than she had. Her mother, while very capable, had no experience with a nearly human child.

They couldn’t keep him hidden forever.

So she brought him to New York, to the home of SHIELD director Howard Stark and his wife Maria. They were childless and needed an heir. Maria wanted a child to love and cherish but couldn’t have them. She could give them what they needed and she could give her son a family.

And so she did. She handed her child to Maria Stark and a pack of letters addressed to her son to Howard. One letter for each major birthday.

She looked into Maria’s eyes, her gaze quickly flicking to Howard, “Promise me you’ll protect him with your lives.”

“You have our word,” Howard said.

“We’ll protect him until our last breath,” Maria added.

“Thank you,” She smiled, pressing a kiss to her son’s head.

“You are loved, Tony…” She whispered into his soft black curls, walking out of the door without looking back. She smiled at the butler on her way out.

*

**MAY 29 1999**

Just one little wire right there and he would be-

“Tony.”

He startled, almost dropping his soldering iron on top of the project he was working on, he quickly put it back on its holder. He turned. “Haven’t you ever learned to knock, Obi?”

Obediah laughed. “So what are you working on, my boy? A new weapon?”

He grabbed the nearest pieces of paper and started layering them over his project. “Oh just a little thing, it’s not important…”

Obediah stared at him, his eyes flickering to the project. The elder man sighed. “Your papers are on fire.”

“Shit!” Tony turned back to his project, the heat of the soldering iron had ignited one of the papers. “Shit, shit. Extinguisher!”

Dum-E whirred in excitement and wheeled over, extinguisher in his claw. The bot, in his excitement, squeezed the handle a little too hard, spreading foam not just over the project, but Tony and Obediah as well. Tony gasped as the cold foam soaked through his shirt. He turned around, eyes wide, he stared at Obediah. “Obi, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Obediah cut him off, “Pack your bags, I arranged for a plane to Wakanda. We leave in an hour.”

Wait, what? Leaving to Wakanda, that third world African nation that never bothered with any foreigners? Why would they go there? It didn’t make any sense to him. “What, why?”

“You have an arrangement with the royal family…” Obi tried to wipe the foam of his jacket, the stain only spread by his efforts. He growled, “Don’t screw it up.”

“Screw what up? What are you not telling me?” He just didn’t understand, there was no reason for the Wakandan royal family to specifically request him. Certainly not for an arrangement, which usually meant an arrangement for marriage. But that couldn’t be it, right?

He felt his heart constrict, his breathing stuttered. No. He couldn’t get married, least of all to a stranger. He couldn’t-

He hadn’t even heard Obediah leave, or felt Butterfingers’ claw bumping against him until the bot beeped. He startled, looking at his bot wide-eyed. One hand on his chest in an attempt to control his racing heart. The room spun around him, the walls constricting. No no no no…

“Sir?” JARVIS’s voice pulled him right back to the present.

“Yes?” He looked up, staring at the wall opposite him. Breathe in, breathe out. Keep breathing, Tony. “Yes, what’s up JARVIS?”

“You’re having a panic attack, Sir. I believe it would be beneficial to your health if we practiced some breathing exercises.”

He glared at the PDA that was stuffed into the pocket of his jeans. “I’m trying… It’s not helping, the walls are still closing in on me. I can’t breathe.”

“Easy sir, breathe in and out, you don’t know why you’re visiting Wakanda. It might just be that, a visit.”

He appreciated what the AI was trying to do, he really did. But he doubted that his arrangement was merely a visit. It didn’t feel like it. “I doubt it, Obi knows something I don’t,” He sighed and rested his head in his hands, “What am I going to do JARVIS?”

“Show them your best, Sir. I have no doubt that the Wakandan royals will appreciate you for who you are if you stay true to yourself.”

“Maybe,” Tony muttered, he stood up from his seat and carefully cleaned up his workshop with the aid of Butterfingers and U, poor Dum-E had been banished to his corner of shame for the time being and left to shower and pack his bags.

He prepared as best he could, because how the fuck did one prepare themselves for something like this. There was no directive, nowhere he could turn to. There wasn’t anyone he could ask about this kind of thing, not even his Aunt Peggy. He doubted there was anything she could do, no matter how badly she would want to shield and protect him. So he took a deep breath, grabbed his suitcase and dutifully rolled out to the limo outside where Obi was waiting for him.

“So glad that you managed to join me, Tony. I expect nothing but the best from you, understood?” Obi gave him a warm, friendly smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Tony didn’t think too much of it, Obediah’s smiles rarely reached his eyes if he were honest.

“Yes, sir. May I ask who it is that I have an arrangement with?”

Obi studied him for a minute before sighing deeply. “The crown prince, T’Challa. He’s a good man, an honest warrior who needs a partner in the years to come.”

He considered that answer for a minute, that didn’t make much sense. So why did the Wakandans want Tony then? They didn’t have much use for him, they were a third world country and he doubted they wanted him for his money or technology. Although he supposed that could be the case. “So what do they want with me then?”

Obediah chuckled, “You have a gift my boy, something that makes you very special. Your father knew that and so does the king of Wakanda. This match has been decades in the making.”

“Why?”

“Do you know what a carrier is, Tony?”

The silence in the driving car was deafening for a moment. Tony finally shook his head no. He hadn’t heard of them, hadn’t even read of them in all of his books or the Internet. Which was odd, but perhaps they were just extraordinarily rare and not a lot of information was available about them.

“They’re an extraordinary genetic occurrence, only one in five hundred and sixty-four million men, or approximately seven men planet-wide, have the gene. It enables them to conceive, carry and birth children naturally without requiring the presence of a woman. They only need the genetic sample of another biological male.” Obediah explained.

Dread started to fill him, the wheels in his head turning as he started to realize just why the Wakandan royal family wanted this arrangement. “I’m one of them, aren’t I?”

He slowly closed his eyes as Obi nodded, “Then why didn’t I ever realize it?”

“Carriers generally don’t, unless they fall pregnant. You, however, you got sick at a very young age and your parents had your genetic code tested. They feared your DNA was… unstable. They wanted to make sure it wasn’t and as a result, they discovered your carrier gene.”

It only attracted more questions than it answered. Why would his parents think such a thing? Was there more to his conception than they let on? Perhaps he was a test tube baby or created by experimental science… “Why would they think such a thing?”

“Your mother had difficulty conceiving, they tried everything including fertilization treatment. They were worried that such techniques, that they had an ill effect on you. Better to be safe and have it researched than to be sorry.”

He frowned but dropped the issue. It still didn’t make much sense to him, but he doubted he could get more out of Obediah at this moment. His mentor seemed guarded and closed off, more so than usual. He didn’t want to push his luck.

Tony was almost grateful when they finally arrived at JFK airport where the private jet was waiting for them, the silence in the car had been most uncomfortable and at least the jet offered some in-flight entertainment that would keep his mind occupied.

The flight went smoothly, they made a short fuel stop in Amsterdam about halfway through the flight and that forced him to make some interactions with Obediah. But for the most part, his mentor left him to his own devices. Thank god for small miracles. Tony merely listened to his music, watched some movies and texted Rhodey and Pepper whenever Obediah wasn’t looking in his direction. He couldn’t believe what was happening to him now.

He knew what his friends would say; Tony you’re an adult. Simply say no, walk away. You’re twenty-nine for fuck’s sake. But it wasn’t that simple. Was it? If he said no, walked away, he’d be having an international scandal on his hands and Stark Industries couldn’t have that kind of publicity right now. Not that he personally cared about that all that much, but Obi did. And it was best not to piss Obi off in any kind of way. He knew that much.

Landing in Wakanda was… well, it was something alright. He’d been expecting a dirt road and some huts, instead, they arrived in a technologically advanced country where futuristic metallic skyscrapers stood in stark contrast to the mountain ranges and jungle in the distance.

As if nature and technology had somehow found the perfect balance and had come together. He watched in awe as some sort of reflective forcefield was lowered for their jet, two technologically advanced planes flew in beside them. In America, his technology was the best there was. But out here, he realized how much he had to learn and how much of a caveman he actually was when it came to technology.

He stared in awe during the landing procedures, dutifully followed the spear-carrying women through customs and unapologetically looked around as Obediah and himself were led to the Wakandan Palace.

Two great metal panther statues donned the entrance like they were actually guarding the palace itself. It was imposing and intimidating to walk underneath the massive forms.

They were led into a wide open room where a throne and several seats stood on a slightly elevated platform, the room was mostly composed of a strange metal, a giant glass wall, and a glass floor. Guards stood at several of the entrances and the room was decorated with stone wall sculptures and beautiful tapestries with some kind of African looking art on them. He guessed they were Wakandan, but he was no expert in African art so he couldn’t know for certain. Not yet, anyway.

Obi walked ahead, making himself comfortable on one of the seats without waiting for an invitation. It seemed improper to do so, especially after he saw one of the warrior women visibly sneer at Obediah’s actions. So he remained standing and patiently waited until three figures emerged from an entrance to the left.

They seemed to glide as they approached, their movements graceful and fluid. Every step taken was deliberate, powerful and yet there seemed to be a softness to their approach. It made him feel calm, collected when the King took a seat upon his throne, his wife sitting down on his left-hand side and his son sitting down on his right-hand side. Tony remained standing, awkwardly shuffling on his feet as he occasionally snuck a glance at the young crown prince.

He seemed to be in his late teens, early twenties with short black hair and a regal but open air about him. Every movement he made was well calculated and almost a little… well, cat-like. He didn’t have a better description for it. He caught the young man’s eye, frowning at the curious stare he received in return. It almost seemed like the young prince didn’t seem too happy with Tony’s arrival either.

“Your majesty-” Obediah was almost immediately silenced by the king’s raised hand.

When Tony looked over at the king, the man was staring at him. “You must be Anthony… please, have a seat. Make yourself at home.”

Reluctantly, he did so, taking a seat near the prince without thinking too much about it. “Thank you for your hospitality, sire. And I love what you have done with the place,” He gestured to the room around him.

You may call me T’Chaka,” The king smiled, clearly amused at his attitude. Miracles hadn’t seized to exist it seemed, “It is good to finally meet you. Now I am sure you-”

“If I may, your majesty,” Obediah had risen from his seat, “We didn’t come here to idly chit-chat.”

The Queen merely raised an eyebrow and turned to her husband, speaking in a language Tony couldn’t understand. Most likely it was Wakandan. The King and Queen exchanged some words, some of it sounded heated and short, but that could just be the way their language was spoken.

“Then state _your_ business, Mr. Stane. _Our_ business is with Mr. Stark.”

Obediah smiled in such a way that the hairs on the back of Tony’s neck stood up. He hated that smile with a burning passion. “I’m afraid Mr. Stark’s business is my own, as his trusted adviser and right-hand man-”

“He is a legal adult and perfectly capable of making his own decisions.” The prince had gotten up as well, “I’m sure that if he wants to do business, he’ll let us know on his own terms.”

“With all respect-”

“You’re right, I am,” Tony interjected, knowing that Obediah would flay him for it later on. But right now it was the only way to diffuse a slowly declining situation. “And I am honored that you invited me to Wakanda, I realize outsiders like myself aren’t welcome in your great nation. But I have to decline any offer-”

“Shut your mouth!” Obediah hissed at him, grabbing him by the arm, he felt fingers dig into his flesh, bruises forming under Obediah’s grip. “You will honor your father’s agreement, boy.”

Several spears were pointed towards Obediah before Tony could react, he startled at the sudden display, eyes wide as he stared around the room. His heart raced in his chest and he felt his breathing pick up.

“Release him and leave us, we wish to speak to Mr. Stark on his own.” The Queen stared Obediah down without fear, and dare he say it, contempt.

Which was odd…

Why would they strike a deal with Obediah if they couldn’t stand him, was it purely to get Tony to Wakanda? To hear what he wanted out of the arrangement that he wasn’t even aware of existed? Most curious.

“The Queen has spoken, you will leave.” One of the warrior women came up behind Obediah and placed a spear point near his back, silently threatening him to get his ass moving.

Obediah didn’t say anything in return, he merely nodded and gave Tony an incredibly stern glance as he made his way off the platform and out of the throne room.

Once he was gone, the Royals turned towards Tony.

“I’m very sorry for this display, Mr.Stark, I hope that you’ll still consider our offer despite the less than ideal circumstances.” The king spoke.

“I- I didn’t even know there was an arrangement, or an offer until I was dragged here. So whatever it is that you’re asking of me, and I do have an idea, I can’t consider something that I don’t know.” Tony said after careful deliberation.

The queen sent him a sympathetic look, “We are offering our son’s hand in marriage, personal access to our technological history, which will be just for your eyes and protection against those who would seek to harm you, Anthony.”

“And what would you ask in return?” He had a feeling he knew, Obediah wouldn’t have told him he was a carrier unless it was absolutely necessary. Obi had a tendency to leave him out of important loops like that.

T’Chaka paused, glancing over at his son. T’Challa merely nodded in return. The king set his gaze back on Tony. “What we ask of you in return is a lot and we realize this-”

The Queen interjected, “An heir for our son. That is what we ask.”


	2. Chapter tw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is trying to deal with his situation, meanwhile, an old friend visits Diana at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter is half as long as the first one, it just seemed right to end it here instead of trying to write more filler for it. I don't think it's necessary in this case. Chapter three will be longer, I want to write Tony's first official date with T'Challa next and I absolutely don't want to rush that or cram it in somewhere. So it felt better to split the scenes into separate chapters. 
> 
> Hopefully, you guys understand that. In the meanwhile, I hope you guys enjoy this so far. Let me know what you think and what you guys would love to see included into the story.

He felt his heart racing, his hands trembling slightly as the queen’s words sunk in. He had been expecting this, knew what was coming before the words had been said out loud. Still, to actually hear them, it was an entirely different league. He couldn’t suppress the shiver going through him even though he knew, he knew the king and queen were looking at him with great expectation. But he couldn’t do it. The mere thought of carrying a child, of having to go through all of it. It was too foreign and too strange for him to deal with it.

“You can always walk away. You are under no obligation to set this through.”

He looked up at T’Challa’s voice, eyes wide as the prince walked up to him and gave him a gentle smile. This man was nine years younger than him, yet he showed a maturity beyond his years in that very moment.

“What?”

“We will not be offended or think any less of you, Anthony. I won’t. This is an important decision and one you should make with your full consent. All I ask is that you give me a chance, get to know me, my family and my country before you make your decision.”

“I-” His head was reeling, it was just too much to properly process it all.

“The agreement should be honored…” The queen began, studying him quietly, “But not against your will. We will not force you, it would not be right. But you should give my son a chance. And if I may, honoring the agreement will break you free of that terrible man.”

That last statement made him frown. Sure Obi was… well, he was Obediah Stane and he could be difficult to deal with. But surely Obi had his best interests in mind, right? “Sure Obi can be a dick, but-”

“He’s controlling you and your life. Surely you have realized this?” The king gave him a hard, long look.

He chuckled, shaking his head no in denial, “No- that, no.”

Although, in his heart, he knew it to be true. Ever since his parents died Obediah had been controlling more and more aspects of his life. But it was hard to break through years of dependency, to realize that he wasn’t as free as he thought he was.

“I can see this is troubling you,” The king rose up from his throne, gently laying his hands on Tony’s shoulders.

It was odd to receive any kind of affection from someone he barely knew, but he didn’t fight it either. God forbid if he upset the delicate balance he’d created here.

“My wife, Ramonda has a room prepared for you. We will let you have some rest and if you feel up to it, T’Challa will show you around the city tomorrow.”

He didn’t know if he could decline and a part of him didn’t really want to. Even if he didn’t get along with the prince, there was still a plethora of technology to be discovered just outside the palace. He didn’t want to miss any of it. So he nodded, grateful for the king’s kindness. “Thank you, your majesty. I will consider everything carefully.”

“Okoye will escort you to your rooms, you should be comfortable there for the night.” The queen gestured to a warrior woman standing on the far right side of the room.

“I shall see you in the morning,” T’Challa said, giving him a polite nod.

He merely inclined his head in return, following the soldier lady through the palace and to a set of rooms. Yes plural, he was given a tastefully decorated bedroom, adorned with tapestries, paintings, and sculptures of Wakandan origin. The bed had soft sheets made of linen and a special kind of cloth that he couldn’t recognize but it looked both warm and very airy. There was an adjoining bathroom as well as a small library and sitting room with a desk. A futuristic looking screen sat on top of the desk and all sorts of tech seemed to be integrated into his rooms. He looked around in pure awe.

“Amazing.”

“Glad to hear it is to your liking. Prince T’Challa shall visit you in the morning, I suggest you get some rest.”

He looked over his shoulder, giving the soldier a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Okoye took her leave. He explored his room in the meantime, taking out his PDA and hooking it up to the giant screen covering the wall opposite his bed. JARVIS’s coding popped up on the screen within a minute, the familiar whirls and turns of his orb like coded form were a welcome sight indeed.

“It’s good to see you again, sir.”

“You too, bunny bear. Now go through any archives they have, pull up information on Howard Stark, Maria Stark and any information they have on me or on carriers. I want to know what their game is and I can’t afford to be in the dark ever again.”

*

**Paris, May 29, 1999**

She walked up the steps of the Louvre, it was just any other day for her. Curating its priceless collection of art had become her refuge in her many years of life in Paris. It gave her purpose. The goddess of truth walked into her office with confidence, her steps only faltering when she saw the woman standing in her office.

There was no mistaking her, although she was fairly well disguised as a human, Diana had known the Asgardian goddess for many years. She’d recognize her anywhere. “Frigga, how wonderful to see you again.”

“I’m sorry to barge in on you like this, Diana. But I come bearing dire news, I’m afraid.” Frigga gently laid a hand upon her shoulder, a soft smile graced her lips.

She frowned, covering Frigga’s hand with her own. “What happened?”

“It’s your son, Diana. You are aware that his adoptive parents passed away eight years ago?”

Of course, she remembered it, she’d been at the funeral. She kept herself hidden and in the back of the funeral home. But she had been there. She had always been there for Tony. Even if he himself didn’t know it. She nodded in return. “Yes, but that was a long time ago. Tony should be safe and cared for.”

Frigga sighed, “I’m afraid it’s not that simple. There’s a man close to him, he knows about Tony’s status as a carrier and he’s trying to exploit him. But I fear that your son’s life will be at stake if this… man doesn’t get what he wants.”

It didn’t make much sense. But Frigga had never lied to her before, there was no reason for her to start now.  
“Did Heimdall see this? Did he see Tony’s future?”

“He did, and despite the danger, there’s also good. I know we can keep him from harm if we send someone to Wakanda, a bodyguard for your son.”

“The Wakandans are a proud and strong people, they would never let anyone interfere in their business.” She had never seen Wakanda, personally. But she had heard the stories as a child. Had even met some of its war-dogs on one or two occasions.

“They wouldn’t be there to interfere, just to observe and protect,” Frigga said.

Slowly the pieces were coming together and she smiled as relief flooded through her. “And you know someone who can do this?”

Frigga smiled in return, “I do. James Rhodes, Heimdall’s illegitimate son on Earth.”

She looked up in surprise, “Tony’s best friend. He’s half Asgardian?”

“Yes, he is half Asgardian but isn’t aware of it. And if he catches wind of what Stane is planning, he will not rest until Stane is stopped. He loves Tony as much as you do, Diana. He’s like a brother to him.”

“Of course, I know that.” She paused, “You came all this way just to tell me this?”

Frigga folded her hands together and smiled. “Anything for my friend and fellow mother. If Thor or Loki where in such danger I would want a friend to warn me about it in person as well. And it’s the least I can do for you. You saved Thor from being discovered by humans when he last visited Earth. You kept Loki from committing his mischievous acts. You kept my boys safe. It’s only fair I return the favor.”

The only word that described her feelings at that moment was gratefulness. Warmth. Maybe even relief. Yes, Tony was in danger from those that he trusted, but with some luck and faith, they could fix it. It would take some work, dedication and careful planning. But if anyone could pull this off, it would be two goddesses and their carefully constructed plans. “Thank you, my friend. I am eternally grateful.”

“I’ll have someone contact James.” Frigga gave her a gentle smile, “I’ll see you soon and take care old friend.”

Frigga slowly faded in a sliver of light. And it shouldn’t have surprised her, a goddess as powerful as Frigga could accomplish many things. But she hadn’t expected her magical prowess reached this far and wide. It was extraordinary.

She sighed softly and sat down behind her desk, pulling up a photograph from her drawer. She gently traced her fingers over the silhouette of a small baby in its mother’s arms and smiled. Someday soon, she would see her son again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what would you like to see next? Romance? Rhodey to the rescue? Who is Frigga's contact on Earth? And what is Stane planning in all of this? Let me know in the comments!


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and T'Challa have a first date

“Sir. Sir.”

His chest rose and fell in soft breaths, nose twitching as his ears picked up the faint sounds of the room around him. He could hear someone talking to him, trying to get his attention, but he didn’t particularly care. As far as desks went, the one he fell asleep on last night was really comfortable and he was finally getting some sleep in.

“Not now bunny bear, daddy is sleeping.” He mumbled, shifting his arms on the desk so his head rested on them more comfortably.

“Then daddy does not wish to know about the information I uncovered last night?” The AI piped up.

He was awake in an instant, or well, as awake as he could be without having a few cups of coffee. “Give me what you got bunny bear.”

“Of course, sir.”

* * *

 

Jarvis pulled up several pages, each one containing new information. He carefully studied them all, letting his eyes roam over a particular piece that contained the ins and outs of the deal Howard Stark had made with King T’Chaka. Interesting.

As he studied it carefully, he realized why his father made the deal. To escape prison. Greed. Pure profit. He promised his first born fertile child in exchange for a full pardon for the stolen Vibranium he used for the shield. With the promise of obtaining more Vibranium, if the marriage actually came through. It was no longer a matter of pride, it was a matter of honor, of the integrity of the Stark name. Of upholding a past filled with war and crime. If he didn’t set this through, he’d bring down everything his father had worked for. And he fucking hated it.

He didn’t want to uphold a past filled with war, didn’t want to uphold the honor of a man that profited off the lives of others. But he had little other choice. Walking away wasn’t an option. The least he could do was give T’Challa a chance.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he skimmed over the rest of the files. Carriers, apparently, were held with the greatest regard in Wakanda. They were extraordinarily rare and the current royal family had had one as a consort at least three times in the last three centuries. It at least justified somewhat why they wanted Tony for T’Challa and why they had given Howard a complete pardon for using stolen Vibranium in order to obtain him. Vibranium, the Wakandans had in excess. Carriers, they did not. Trade your most valuable resource for something that’s more valuable to you. It didn’t answer how Howard had gathered all this information, but he’d dig that up in due time, of that he was sure.

“Save all the files, bunny bear. I’m sure prince Tuhala will show up soon and I will have to be on my best behavior.”

“Naturally sir, and might I suggest you wear something light and airy but still fashionable?”

Tony scoffed, “I’m always fashionable.”

It took him half an hour to shower and get ready. He’d chosen a light Grey suit with a blue tie and black dress shoes, nothing too fancy and it was easy to take the jacket off if it got too hot. Perfect for a first date if you asked him, specifically for a date with royalty. Not that he particularly cared about such things. Of course not.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He quickly glanced over his shoulder at the door. “Jarvis put the screen-saver back on and hide. I’ll see you tonight.”

The AI did as he was told and not a second too soon. The door opened to reveal the prince, wearing a black ceremonial robe of some sorts. It seemed similar to what he was wearing when they first met, but there were some intricate little white details in the collar of this robe whereas the main patterns on his chest were in a duller Grey color.

“Who were you talking to?” T’Challa seemed amused, frowning slightly as he stepped into the light of the room.

“No one, just myself. I do that when I get bored.” Tony gave the prince his most charming smile, although underneath he silently wished the man would move on and leave the lie for what it was.

“If you say so…” T’Challa sighed, “My father had a traditional day planned, but I think a different approach would be better.”

That intrigued him, so they weren’t going to do the regular Wakandan courtship then? Not that he would know what that was, but it was interesting to hear that there was such a thing as a traditional day. “It would?”

“We are both scientists, Anthony. I’m sure we can come up with a plan that’s more suitable for us both.” T’Challa chuckled.

“It’s Tony,” He blinked a few times, “You’re a scientist? Wouldn’t have guessed.”

T’Challa gave him an amused look in return, “I didn’t know you could be so obnoxious…”

Tony grinned in return, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

Maybe this whole arrangement wouldn’t be so bad after all. T’Challa seemed to be rather charming and he had a sharp wit about him.

“I know enough, you are American after all.”

He laid a hand on his chest and feigned a clearly hurt look, “That is my culture you are insulting.”

He clearly didn’t mean anything by it and T’Challa picked up on it, for he gave a hearty laugh. “Am I wrong then?”

“Nah,” Tony shook his head, “That’s actually spot on. Though I am more than just American, you know?”

“We shall see, Tony.” T’Challa smiled at him, clearly in good nature, as he gestured for him to lead the way out the room.

“So where are you taking me, snuggle-puss? Breakfast, a laboratory to get probed at, the movies?” Behind them, the lady warriors that were guarding the prince giggled.

“Snuggle-puss?” The prince seemed to be quite confused about his little pet name. Good. That meant he had to like it. He didn’t miss the glare the prince sent towards his guards, not that it seemed to seize the giggling.

“Word of endearment, everybody gets them,” Tony clarified, “So what’s it going to be?”

T’Challa didn’t seem to be comforted by his statement, although to his credit, the man merely nodded and lead the way down the corridor. “Breakfast first, then I thought I could show you Wakanda’s science division.”

That sounded like a perfectly reasonable way to get to know one another, although he couldn’t resist riling the other man up just a little. “As long as I don’t get probed, it’s a date, snuggle-puss.”

“You really have an obsession with probing, don’t you?”

“What can I say, I’ve seen too much of the X-files not to.”

T’Challa led them through the castle and into the east wing, onto a shadow covered deck that overlooked the thundering waterfalls at the base of a giant cliff. Tony faltered near the door and took a moment to openly stare at the scenery. The deck looked over a set of waterfalls covered with lush vegetation, where the water fell down onto little plateau like pools that were carved out of the cliff side. A giant acacia tree stood on the left side of the deck and provided all of the natural shade in the early morning.

A table had been set up in the middle of the deck along with two chairs. The table itself was neatly made with bowls of fruit, bread and some sort of cheese. Cans of milk and fresh fruit juice and what seemed to be a pot of coffee were set out as well. The lady warriors stood at the sides, guarding them. It was a little unsettling, even though he understood why they were there, it kinda made him uncomfortable as well.

T’Challa seemed to pick up on that. “Okoye, why don’t you and the Dora Milaje give us as much privacy as you can?”

“Your Majesty-”

T’Challa held up a hand, “Please.”

Reluctantly, Okoye barked some orders at the Doras. And they kept a bit of distance between them, most of them stood near the little pools or near the tree. A few went back inside to guard the door. It wasn’t much but it helped some.

“Big brother is always watching you.”

“More like big sister,” T’Challa said, “But yes, that is somewhat accurate.”

Tony sat himself down at the table, startling a little when T’Challa helped him with his chair, and started loading up some bread, cheese, and fruit. The prince had manners, as was to be expected he supposed. He was charming, kind, seemed to be smart and empathic. Sometimes it seemed hard to believe that he was dealing with a twenty-year-old. But here he was, and he was enjoying himself. That he had to admit.

“Has to be hard, always being watched like this. Never really having any privacy.” He could imagine it somewhat, having grown up as Howard Stark’s only child. But nowhere on this scale and he did recognize that.

“I’ve never known otherwise and the Dora Milaje can be very considerate,” T’Challa answered, “But enough about that, I am here to get to know you and vice versa.”

Of course, that little pesky detail of an arranged marriage would always be looming over their heads. It would only be logical to get to know the person that was picked out for you. “What do you want to know?”

“What do you enjoy Tony? Tell me about yourself, your dreams, your aspirations. Tell me everything you would have told me if we weren’t in this arrangement,” T’Challa paused, “I just want to get to know you for who you are. Without all of this.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “But here we are. We can’t pretend it never happened. We’re two people, we would never have found one another if it wasn’t for this whole arrangement.”

“Perhaps,” T’Challa sighed, “Probably.”

He studied the man sitting opposite him for a moment, eventually sighing because he realized, this wasn’t T’Challa’s fault either. The man was as much a victim of the situation as he was. He was just better at hiding his feelings. And he was honestly making an effort to get to know Tony.

“As a child, I wanted to be Captain America. My father loved Captain America, so all I wanted to be was the cap. And then my father would love me too. Of course, I couldn’t be Captain America and when I realized that, I decided to get really good at things my father cared about.”

He had to take a deep breath to steady himself, “I have three Ph.D.’s, Mechanical Engineering, Electrical engineering and physics and for the past eight years, I’ve been running Stark Industries weapons development. I’m the best engineer they have.”

T’Challa merely looked at him in sympathy.

“But that’s not the kind of thing you mean.”

“Would you like me to go first?”

He looked back up at the prince and was surprised to find no sign of annoyance or disgust there. Merely sympathy, empathy, and compassion. So he nodded slowly, intrigued by what T’Challa could tell him.

“All my life I’ve been groomed into one thing. Being an heir to the throne. And while that is important to me as well, all I want is a family of my own. I want to be a father, I want someone I can share my day with, who is intelligent enough to keep up. I want to be kept on my toes, to know that I can come home and see my partner return home from their responsibilities as well. I want to grow with someone, to build a life together. I want to have fun, to do things I am not supposed to. To take a risk. I want to curl on the couch and watch movies, the old ones that make no sense. I want someone to love.”

As T’Challa talked, Tony felt himself falling just a little. Here he was having breakfast with a man nine years his junior, with a great mind and a great physical body, and yet he seemed more mature than Tony. He wanted everything Tony secretly wanted as well, but would never admit out loud. He wanted a family and someone to share that with. And while a part of him wanted to open up further, the other, more closed off part of him was telling him he’d already said enough. He already admitted way too much for his liking.

“Sounds reasonable.” Was all he said before he looked down at his food. He wanted to say something but found himself to be too emotionally loaded to actually get a single word out of his throat. Thankfully, T’Challa seemed to understand.

“So what do you think about our own original coffee blend? I have heard you’re a rather big fan of coffee.”

He was honestly grateful for the switch in conversation topics. As random as it seemed. Reluctantly he reached for the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. “Let’s see if your coffee is as good as your emotional speeches.”

T’Challa smiled, “Oh you know you enjoyed that.”

“I’m sorry,” the smell coming off the coffee was absolutely divine, rich and warm, “Did I?” He took a sip and couldn’t hold back a moan of pure delight.

“Sounds like you do.” T’Challa’s laughter was warm and inviting.

“Nope, nope. That’s all just coffee.” He took another sip, starting on the rest of his breakfast shortly after. T’Challa copied him offering him some of the goat cheese with a drizzle of honey on a piece of bread. And god, if there was one thing the Wakandans were good at, aside from their superior technology, it was recognizing good food. He took the offered food right out of T’Challa’s hands without a second thought. Sighing in utter content as the bread cracked as he bit into it but was soft on the inside, the cheese melted away on his tongue and the honey left a pleasant aftertaste.

The look T’Challa gave him after he opened his eyes was worth everything. He had never seen anyone look so utterly debauched just by watching another person eat. Wait, when had he closed his eyes? Ah, it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was the hungry look that the prince sent his way. He hadn’t meant for that to happen, but damn did it feel good to have such an effect on someone.

“So tell me, what’s the rest of the day going to look like?” He watched T’Challa’s slow blinking as his brain didn’t seem to quite comprehend Tony’s words, “Or are you just going to feed me all day and watch me eat.”

“I- I- What?” T’Challa stared at him, open-mouthed, slowly shaking his head, “No, no. The science division is next. It was my understanding that you quite enjoy technology and I thought-” He paused, shaking his head once he realized Tony was pulling his leg. “Clever.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the prince’s predicament. How easy it was to rile him up. He filed those discoveries away for later use. “Can’t wait, so far Wakanda is unlike anything I’ve ever seen.”

“And there is more to come.”

They finished their breakfast a few minutes later, just talking about the weather and general safe areas of conversation. And for that, Tony was grateful. But it also made him worry. T’Challa was genuinely a likable man. And although he still believed they would never have met under normal circumstances, a part of him was starting to believe that if they had, they would have gotten along without much effort on either part.

T’Challa led him through the halls of the palace to an elevator site that led into the cliffs that framed the back of the palace. He wouldn’t admit he openly gaped at the sheer architectural achievements of Wakanda, but he certainly gaped quite a lot. He might have even swallowed a fly before he stepped into the futuristic elevator. It was completely cylindrical, made of glass, made no sound as it went up and to his great surprise, there were no distinguishable cables pulling them up.

The entire cliffs were carved out from the inside, filled with floors of medical facilities, engineering laboratories and everything Tony could have ever dreamed off. If only he could show this to Rhodey, Platypus would have a fucking field day along with him. And as they rose above the waterfalls he could see there was a giant statue of a panther standing atop the waterfall. It seemed to watch over the palace and its inhabitants. He just couldn’t believe his eyes.

He looked around in awe, blushing when he noticed T’Challa staring at him in return. Even Okoye seemed highly amused at his gaping and all-around silence.

It must have been awfully rude of him, “I- I’m S-”

T’Challa interrupted him, “Don’t. You have nothing to apologize for, Tony.”

“I have never seen anything like this. How? I- How?” He wanted to know everything about Wakandan technology.

“Vibranium. Everything you see around us is made possible through our Vibranium. Which is why we keep it hidden from the rest of the world.”

It slowly dawned on him why and his face fell as those thoughts filled his mind. His people, Americans, they would plunder everything if they ever found out. He could never let that happen. “Because of greed.”

“Yes. But I hope one day the world will be ready for us to share it.”

“Yeah me too.” He smiled, to share a superior technology like this, they could help so many people. The sick, the poor, the oppressed. They could level the playing field with all of this. But the world wasn’t ready, and so that all would have to wait.

T’Challa took his hand and gently squeezed it. “Today I can share it with you, would you like to see my lab?”

Behind them, Okoye giggled, “It’s not as big as you think.”

He couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that and he was delighted to see the shocked and embarrassed look on T’Challa’s face.

“Okoye!”

“Someone had to lighten the mood.”

“You didn’t-”

“I’d love to,” He interrupted the squabbling pair.

“Then allow me,” T’Challa offered him an arm, which he gladly took and led him through a brightly lit hallway into the lab of his dreams. Like everything else in Wakanda, it was absolutely magnificent.

He stared in awe at the advanced mass spectrometer, the portable particle accelerator and the sleek looking holographic screens that littered the room. He walked over to a console and fired it up, tilting his head to the left as he read a mathematical formula off the screen.

“That is actually,”

“You’re building a car engine,” Tony interjected, “An electrical engine but there’s an option to switch to a fusion mode.”

T’Challa seemed impressed with his answer, “Yes, it’s a new way of utilizing our Vibranium for transportation purposes.”

“Fascinating,” He typed away on the holograms on the desk, “And it seems your math is sound as well.”

“Are you doubting me?” T’Challa seemed almost offended at his words but he could see the beginnings of a smile there.

“I doubt everybody when it comes to science. Just take the compliment, snuggle-puss.”

“I see how it is.” T’Challa came up behind him, stopping just a few inches from his back, “Then perhaps I ought to persuade you.”

A shiver went through him, to have the prince this close to him, it made his heart race. His ears thundering with the sound of his heartbeat. A part of him wanted to take that step back, to have that closeness. But another part of him couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. Couldn’t get too attached right away, so he shook his head.

“Not on a first date you don’t,” He chuckled nervously.

T’Challa stepped back and bowed his head respectfully, “Forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.” He answered, pausing for a moment. He bit his lip as he pondered what to do, “I want to know everything about this car.”

Changing the subject seemed like the safest option.

“It would be my pleasure to show you.”

They spend the entire afternoon in T’Challa’s lab, only coming out when they were called for dinner. He learned a great deal during that time. He learned that T’Challa wasn’t just handsome and witty, he was incredibly smart as well. He matched Tony’s intelligence, which wasn’t something many in this world could claim. The prince was kind, respectful but he had a sharpness about him that kept Tony on his toes. And he found himself falling a little more for the prince of Wakanda. Even if he really didn’t mean to, it just sort of happened.

That night after dinner, T’Challa walked him back to his room. Their arms linked together as they walked.

“I had a wonderful time with you, Tony.”

“So did I, snuggle-puss. I’m excellent company.”

T’Challa chuckled, “And clearly, I am not.”

He smiled in return, “Actually, you weren’t that bad. Maybe a little stuck up here and there, but pleasant.”

“I am stuck up?” The prince had a little mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“Well, I’m sure you have a royal stick up there somewhere.” Tony deadpanned, biting back a grin.

T’Challa laughed and he didn’t even realize it at first, but the prince had also closed the distance between them when they reached Tony’s door. He looked up into chocolate brown eyes, his heart hammering in his chest as his gaze lowered to dark lips.

“I think I lost it the moment I met you,” T’Challa whispered, leaning in slightly.

He could still back out, step away, abort the mission. T’Challa wouldn’t think any less of him. And then he realized, he didn’t want to. He slowly stood up on the tip of his toes and closed the distance between them, but before their lips could touch-

“Tony!” Obediah’s voice thundered through the hallway.

The two snapped out of their little spell and jumped apart, he felt his stomach drop as he saw Obi come closer. T’Challa only seemed fazed for a second and instead lifted Tony’s hand gently. He pressed a kiss to it, making Tony blush. Goddammit, he was a grown man, he should not be this flustered…

“I look forward to our next meeting.” The prince said softly before taking his leave.

“So do I,” Tony whispered in return, a small smile on his lips as he watched T’Challa walk away. It had been a great day. So far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's the longest so far. Let me know what you think of it and what you'd like to see next! Your comments fuel me!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this let me know in the comments down below or find me on Tumblr @ seven-oomen or on Twitter @supersoldierfam
> 
> Comments fuel me and keep me going!


End file.
